prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Plantilla:E
} |1x01=Pilot |1x02=The Jenna Thing |1x03=To Kill a Mocking Girl |1x04=Can You Hear Me Now? |1x05=Reality Bites Me |1x06=There's No Place Like Homecoming |1x07= The Homecoming Hangover |1x08=Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone |1x09=The Perfect Storm |1x10=Keep Your Friends Close |1x11=Moments Later |1x12=Salt Meets Wound |1x13=Know Your Frenemies |1x14=Careful What U Wish 4 |1x15=If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again |1x16=Je Suis une Amie |1x17=The New Normal |1x18=The Badass Seed |1x19=A Person of Interest |1x20=Someone to Watch Over Me |1x21=Monsters in the End |1x22=For Whom the Bell Tolls |2x01=It's Alive |2x02=The Goodbye Look |2x03=My Name Is Trouble |2x04=Blind Dates |2x05=The Devil You Know |2x06=Never Letting Go |2x07=Surface Tension |2x08=Save the Date |2x09=Picture This |2x10=Touched by an 'A'-ngel |2x11=I Must Confess |2x12=Over My Dead Body |2x13=The First Secret |2x14=Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares |2x15=A Hot Piece of A |2x16=Let the Water Hold Me Down |2x17=The Blond Leading the Blind |2x18=A Kiss Before Lying |2x19=The Naked Truth |2x20=CTRL: A |2x21=Breaking the Code |2x22= Father Knows Best |2X23=Eye of the Beholder |2X24=If These Dolls Could Talk |2X25=UnmAsked |3x01=It Happened 'That Night' |3x02=Blood Is The New Black |3x03=Kingdom of the Blind |3x04=Birds of a Feather |3x05=That Girl is Poison |3x06=The Remains of the "A" |3x07=Crazy |3x08=Stolen Kisses |3x09=The Kahn Game |3x10=What Lies Beneath |3x11=Single Fright Female |3x12=The Lady Killer |3x13=This Is A Dark Ride |3x14=She's Better Now |3x15=Mona-Mania |3x16=Misery Loves Company |3x17=Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno |3x18=Dead to Me |3x19= What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted |3x20=Hot Water |3x21=Out of Sight, Out of Mind |3x22=Will The Circle Be Unbroken? |3x23=I'm Your Puppet |3x24=A DAngerous GAme |4x01='A' is for A-l-i-v-e |4x02=Turn of the Shoe |4x03=Cat's Cradle |4x04=Face Time |4x05=Gamma Zeta Die! |4x06=Under The Gun |4x07=Crash and Burn, Girl! |4x08= The Guilty Girl's Handbook |4x09=Into the Deep |4x10=The Mirror Has Three Faces |4x11=Bring Down the Hoe |4x12=Now You See Me, Now You Don't |4x13=Grave New World |4x14=Who's In The Box? |4x15=Love ShAck, Baby |4x16=Close Encounters |4x17=Bite Your Tongue |4x18=Hot for Teacher |4x19=Shadow Play |4x20=Free Fall |4x21=She's Come Undone |4x22=Cover For Me |4x23=Unbridled |4x24=A is for Answers |5x01=EscApe From New York |5x02=Whirly Girlie |5x03=Surfing the Aftershocks |5x04=Thrown From The Ride |5x05=Miss Me x 100 |5x06=Run, Ali, Run |5x07=The Silence of E. Lamb |5x08=Scream For Me |5x09=March of Crimes |5x10=A Dark Ali |5x11=No One Here Can Love or Understand Me |5x12=Taking This One to the Grave |5x13=How the 'A' Stole Christmas |5x14=Through a Glass, Darkly |5x15=Fresh Meat |5x16=Over a Barrel |5x17=The Bin of Sin |5x18=Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me |5x19=Out, Damned Spot |5x20=Pretty Isn't the Point |5x21=Blood Hell |5x22=To Plea or Not to Plea |5x23=The Melody Lingers On |5x24=I'm a Good Girl, I Am |5x25=Welcome to the Dollhouse |6x01=Game On, Charles |6x02=Songs of Innocence |6x03=Songs of Experience |6x04=Don't Look Now |6x05=She's No Angel |6x06=No Stone Unturned |6x07=O Brother, Where Art Thou |6x08=FrAmed |6x09=Last Dance |6x10=Game Over, Charles |6x11=O Brother, Where Art Thou |6x12=Charlotte's Web |6x13=The Gloves Are On |6x14=New Guys, New Lies |6x15=Do Not Disturb |6x16=Where Somebody Waits For Me |6x17=We've All Got Baggage |6x18=Burn This |6x19=Did You Miss Me? |6x20=Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars |7x01=Tick-Tock, Bitches |7x02=Bedlam |7x03=The Talented Mr. Rollins |7x04=Hit and Run, Run, Run |7x05=Along Comes Mary |7x06=Wanted: Dead or Alive |7x07=Original G'A'ngsters |7x08=Exes and OMGs |7x09=The Wrath of Kahn |7x10=The DArkest Knight |7x11=Playtime |7x12=These Boots Were Made for Stalking |7x13=Hold Your Piece |7x14=Power Play |7x15=In the Eye Abides the Heart |7x16=The Glove That Rocks the Cradle |7x17=Driving Miss Crazy |7x18=Choose or Lose |7x19=Farewell, My Lovely |7x20='Til Death Do Us Part | } }}Category:Plantillas